<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>makin' alright decisions and havin' bad ideas by smallestwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984745">makin' alright decisions and havin' bad ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestwriter/pseuds/smallestwriter'>smallestwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Kol Mikaelson, F/M, Folklore, Fox Spirit, Foxes, I'm about 5 years too late for the hype but oh well, Ignores the Originals (TV), Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Other, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Vietnamese Folklore - Freeform, Vietnamese OC, Werefoxes, bc there's not nearly enough South East Asian representation in the tvd/to universe, he just doesn't show it, i mean he does</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestwriter/pseuds/smallestwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, Annie finds herself drawn to the ominous Mystic Falls of Virgina, despite the swarm of vampires living there. After having spent most of her life in solace, she is unable to tell who was friend or enemy, and she finds herself in the middle of the fight between the Original family and the vampires of Mystic Falls, while conducting her own agenda under everybody's noses. Her stay in Mystic Falls however, draws dangerous people to town, who have made it their own personal mission to hunt Annie down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson &amp; Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson &amp; Original Female Character(s), Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. first impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fic title is from Arctic Monkeys' Why'd you only call me when you're high bc I will forever associate this song with the Originals.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a new girl in Mystic Falls and she immediately piques everyone's interest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Thanks so much for clicking onto this fic, it's very special to me. I tried very hard to incorporate Asian folklore into the story and weave it into the plot for it to make sense. Just be prepared for a wild ride!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness has settled over Mystic Falls and with it, most of its people have gone to sleep. The only source of noise that came from this quaint town was from the Mystic Grill, which also served as the bar. The noise of the bar briefly escaped into the darkness when Kyle pushed his way out. His hair was once slicked back, but lost its halt during the night, now stuck firmly against his sweaty forehead. Kyle took a step forward, but nearly lost his balance when a young woman quickly walked past him. Intrigued, Kyle’s eyes followed her shapely figure, the clicking of her shoes ringing in his ears. He broke out of his trance when she rounded the corner, disappearing from his sight. </p>
<p>“Hey wait!” He called out, stumbling after her. Even though the young woman had quickened her pace upon hearing him, he caught up with her, grabbing her by her arm. Kyle was amazed by her beauty as soon as she turned around. He has seen a lot of beautiful women before but never <em> this </em> beautiful. There weren’t many East Asian people in Mystic Falls and if there were, they usually weren’t this eye catching. </p>
<p>“A beautiful thing like you shouldn’t walk around alone at night. Let me walk you home.”</p>
<p>The woman stared at him with wide eyes, her lips trembling. “I am fine,” she tried to assure him, attempting to smile weakly. “I’m meeting my friends, please let go of me.” </p>
<p>“Meeting your friends, ah? Well, why don’t you let me buy you a drink, beautiful.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t want a drink. Please leave me alone,” she begged him, tears forming in her eyes.</p>
<p>Kyle only smirked at her, brushing her tears away. “Don’t be so dramatic, I’m sure you will enjoy yourself. Come on.” </p>
<p>He dragged her with him, until he was met with a much stronger resistance from her. Kyle turned back, freezing when he took her in. </p>
<p>“How is it that men still don’t know that ‘no’ means no?” </p>
<p>The blubbering mess of a woman was gone and instead, a confident, cold woman was staring back at him. She easily removed his hand from her arm and looked at him, her eyes blazing with fury. Kyle wasn’t sure if it was the light or if her dark eyes were really glowing blue. She dusted off her her jacket, in an annoyed manner and Kyle was irritated. </p>
<p>“Come on baby, don’t be like this,” he drawled, moving to grab her once more, but she swiftly beat his hand away, making him cry out in pain.</p>
<p>“What the hell?!” </p>
<p>She regarded him coolly and reached behind herself, pulling out an ancient looking sword. Kyle’s eyes widened, turning on his heels to flee but just as he turned around, he let out a gasp. Looking down, he saw the tip of the sword sticking out of his body, his legs giving out when she pulled the sword back. Kyle fell to his knees, the blood oozing out of his chest. The woman knelt down, using Kyle’s jacket to clean off her sword. </p>
<p>“You know, I really tried to give you a chance, Kyle, I did. But your entitlement disgusts me, your behavior disgusts me. I thought with all the vampires in town, they would’ve cleansed his place of people like you. But I guess they have different priorities, hm?”</p>
<p>The woman suddenly paused, the hairs on her neck rising. Slowly, she stood up, looking ahead to see a figure standing in the shadows, watching her. She gripped the sword in her hands, but felt only air, the familiar movement of her tails brushing against her legs.</p>
<p>“<em>Hỗn hợp </em>,” she whispered when he came closer and Klaus tilted his head curiously as he regarded her, taking note of the foxy aura surrounding her. </p>
<p>“I thought your kind was only a myth,” he called out to her, slowly approaching her as if he was trying to pose no threat. “What brings you to Mystic Falls?” Klaus wasn’t sure what creature she was exactly, but in his thousand years he has never seen anyone like her, so he was very curious. </p>
<p>The women looked around, searching for an escape. “Stay away from me,” she demanded and turned on her heel, running off. </p>
<p>Klaus tried to follow her, catch a glimpse of her face, or anything remotely recognizable, but the only he could make out was bushy tails disappearing into the darkness. Klaus clenched his teeth, letting out a huff. He wasn’t sure if he should be intrigued or cautious, the only thing he was sure of, was that he had to find out what she was. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The sun was shining brightly as Annie looked out of the window of her apartment. She was tempted to finally expose herself to Mystic Falls, but last night’s events have left her more than cautious. She probably shouldn’t have used her sword, it always left a bloody mess and if there was one thing she had learned was that vampires had a cunning sense of blood being shed in their vicinity. </p>
<p>But honestly, with all the vampires roaming Mystic Falls, how high were the chances that she’d run into the <em> hỗn hợp </em> on her first night out? Excruciating high, apparently. She sighed and moved away from the windows, plopping down on the couch. The smartest move would be packing up and leaving, but for some reason she really didn’t want to do that. </p>
<p>For some reason, she found herself drawn to this town. She wasn’t sure if it was the prospect of danger, wanting to get all of her tails of if she was just plain stupid. Annie knew that the original vampires have been residing in Mystic Falls for a while now. She also knew that that the craziest one, Klaus, was not only extremely violent, but also a fricking hybrid, or a <em> hỗn hợp </em>, like her mother used to say. Annie didn’t really care much for vampires, but werewolves? No thank you. She has always preferred to stay away from those as much as possible. </p>
<p>And a werewolf with the powers of a vampire, an original on top of that? She didn’t even want to know what he’d do to her if he found out about her. Annie has always been careful regarding the knowledge of her existence, and not even five days in Mystic Falls and she’s immediately run into him. Great. </p>
<p>So she should definitely leave. </p>
<p>Annie’s stomach rumbled loudly and she bit on her lip. Maybe she shouldn’t be making this important decision on an empty stomach. </p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Annie found herself walking towards the Mystic Grill, while the voice inside her head (which oddly sounded like Suki) was yelling at her to leave town. As she entered Mystic Grill, she allowed herself to glance around for a second, before Annie removed her sunglasses, heading towards the bar. It provided her with the best view on everything that was going on, while she still had a quick escape route if she needed one. </p>
<p>A cute blond boy behind the counter acknowledged her and disappeared around back before he returned, handing her a menu. </p>
<p>“You must be new around here.”</p>
<p>“What makes you say that?” Annie asked in amusement, her eyes trailing over the menu before she returned her gaze to the server. </p>
<p>“Considering that about seven thousand people live here and this is basically the only restaurant, I pretty much know everyone. So you must be new.”</p>
<p>“Brilliantly deducted, Matt,” Annie chuckled, eyeing his name tag. “I just came to town. Still contemplating if it’s worth staying or not. I’m Annie.”</p>
<p>“Well, Annie, let me know what you decide, I’m not going to try to persuade you either way. Coffee?”</p>
<p>“Yes please,” she said, watching him pour a mug of fresh coffee. “Shouldn’t you be telling me how amazing Mystic Falls is? I thought people loved living in quaint towns like these.”</p>
<p>Matt shrugged and pushed the coffee mug towards her. “I don’t know. I mean, I guess I live here, but it’s still not my favorite place on earth.”</p>
<p>It was barely subtle the way he was eyeing her, and Annie realized why as soon as she got a whiff of the coffee. With a raised eyebrow, she took a sip of the coffee and the tension visibly eased off Matt’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t have something to do with the vervain in my coffee does it?”</p>
<p>Matt immediately took a defensive stance again and Annie only laughed lightly. “Don’t worry, I’m not a biter. But you’re not exactly subtle, either. I’ll let you know when I have decided.”</p>
<p>He looked at Annie, obviously puzzled, and she waved the menu at him before he left to the other end of the bar, where a blonde girl and a brunette guy were standing. While the girl was glaring at Annie for some reason, the guy was amused. Annie gave them a nod before she turned back to the menu, but out of the corner of her eye she could see the girl talking animatedly to Matt while the guy made his way over to Annie. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Who’s she? I heard her talk to you about vervain. She’s not a vampire, is she?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “No, I don’t think so. But I don’t know-“ </em>
</p>
<p>“If you’d like to die a painful death, I’d suggest you keep flirting with the quarterback over there.”</p>
<p>Annie was rudely interrupted from eavesdropping. Of course she knew that he was going to approach her, but it was still rude. </p>
<p>“I don’t think we’ve met,” Annie remarked, glancing at him over the rim of her menu. “And I wasn’t flirting.” The new guy was pretty cute. But there was a 50% chance that he was a vampire, and a 25% chance that he was an original, so she had to be on her guard, attractive or not.</p>
<p>“We haven’t. I’m Kol. And you are?”</p>
<p>So he was an original, huh. She really was that lucky. Annie stared at his hand as he offered it to her, before she took it, shaking it gently.</p>
<p>“I’m Annie, nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>Kol placed a light kiss on the back of her hand and she pulled it back, slightly flustered. He merely grinned at her and took a step closer, drinking her in. </p>
<p>“So Annie, what are you doing in Mystic Falls?” He asked, standing almost uncomfortably close to her. His eyes were unblinking. He was definitely trying to compel her. That was almost cute. She allowed herself a couple of seconds to look at his face more closely, study his brown eyes, before she turned away. For some reason, she felt like she had seen Kol’s face before, somewhere, a long time ago. But she couldn’t quite place it.</p>
<p>“Being interrogated by humans and vampires alike, apparently,” Annie sighed, putting down the menu. </p>
<p>If Kol was surprised about her knowledge of vampires, he didn’t let it show. </p>
<p>“And you’re neither?” He asked, feigning disappointment. “You look really familiar. I had hoped that I had turned and sired you and forgotten about it, then again, I’m sure I wouldn’t have been able to forget you.”</p>
<p>So they had run into each other before. She had to find out when that was, every advantage she’d have over an Original would help her, no matter how little. Annie caught her reflection in the napkin on the counter, before she turned back to Kol, almost having to fight the flush that was threatening to bloom on her cheeks. Damn it, he was a charmer. </p>
<p>“Is there anything you need from me, Kol?” </p>
<p>Good, act disinterested. This certainly was safer territory.</p>
<p>“Not particularly. But I would like your number.”</p>
<p>The corner of  her mouth ticked upwards and Kol let out a gleeful laugh at his victory.</p>
<p>“Does this act always work for you?” </p>
<p>“Who said this is an act? I’m merely trying to get your attention,” Kol pointed out and Annie rolled your eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, consider it yours. But I have to disappoint you. I don’t really do phones, so there’s no phone number for me to give to you.”</p>
<p>Kol shrugged and plucked a pen from a nearby waitress, dotting something down on a napkin. “Well, I guess that’s good for me since you can’t call to cancel.”</p>
<p>“Cancel what?”</p>
<p>“You’re new here, so I will not be personally offended that you haven’t heard of the party of the year, which I am inviting you to,” he replied, putting the napkin in her hands. “It would be terribly rude of you not to show up. And you don’t strike me as a rude person. See you tonight, love.”</p>
<p>Annie scoffed as he abruptly left, but she couldn’t resist a grin. The blonde girl Kol was with, regarded her with a look that she couldn’t quite decipher for a few seconds before she followed him outside, and Annie waved Matt down to order, even more conflicted than before. She should’ve just left this damn town on an empty stomach. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Parties really weren’t Annie’s thing. They were loud, usually overcrowded and there was booze everywhere. So basically everything she usually stayed away from. However, she still found herself walking up the stairs to the mansion, weaving between the people to avoid being bumped into while simultaneously taking in the insane architecture of this place.</p>
<p>There was a huge, marble staircase in the middle of the entrance hall, the walls were decorated with antique paintings and she were pretty sure that there was an authentic Auguste Rodin in the back. </p>
<p>The mansion was exactly how Annie had imagined the original vampire family to present itself - with class, regality and a hint of snobbery. Which just made it that much more absurd to see their home filled with people in their twenties, each and everyone of them holding a red solo cup in their hands. Annie crinkled her nose in disgust as the scent of the party nearly overwhelmed her, but she had learned to focus to block bad scents out. </p>
<p>
  <em> “I really like Jacob, do you think he’ll dance with me?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Come on, let’s do shots!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Don’t you think it was weird of Kol to invite us to a party?” </em>
</p>
<p>Annie brushed her hair behind her ear, trying to listen in what the two girls were saying about Kol.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Very. Matt said he was compelling people outside of the grill to buy drinks and everything, it must've been extremely last minute. We should definitely keep our eyes open for whatever he might be up to.” </em>
</p>
<p>With a snort, Annie shook her head. So much for party of the year, huh? She tried to keep in the background of the party as much as possible, listening in to conversations and her eyes roaming the mansion when someone came uncomfortably close to her.</p>
<p>“So, you’re the new play-thing of my brother.”</p>
<p>Ah, Annie had been wondering when she’d be introduced to the elusive Rebekah Mikaelson.</p>
<p>“What makes you so sure that he’s not my play-thing?”</p>
<p>Rebekah grinned, bringing her champagne glass to her lips. Figured she’d be drinking champagne at a party filled with cheap red solo cups.</p>
<p>“I think I could grow to like you. You can call me Rebekah.”</p>
<p>“Annie,” she replied easily, looking at the vampire with a grin. “What, no question as to what I am?”</p>
<p>“Everybody is entitled to their secrets, aren’t they?” Rebekah waggled with her perfectly groomed eyebrows and slinkered off to where Annie was sure she had spotted Matt.</p>
<p>Annie chuckled after the retreating form of Rebekah and let her eyes wander when she caught sight of a man, by the banister of the staircase. </p>
<p>It hasn’t been hard for Annie to spot him, since he stuck out like a sore thumb. While 80% of the attendees of this party were clad in denim, shorts or casual wear, the man was dressed in a crisp suit, probably perfectly tailored to his body and ironed to a crisp. He seemed to be overlooking the party in disdain and Annie nearly let her true colors show when he laid his eyes on her. She met his gaze briefly before she ducked into the crowd, hoping to lose him, though she knew it was a lost cause when she heard urgent footsteps following her. </p>
<p>Annie stopped in a less crowded hallway and turned to face him. Unsurprisingly, he was only a few feet away from her, regarding her with curiosity. Oddly, Annie didn’t feel threatened, though she wouldn’t let her guard down either way.</p>
<p>“What’s an exquisite thing like you doing here?”</p>
<p>Men.</p>
<p>Unimpressed, Annie raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. “Do you want to try that again?”</p>
<p>As if in a trance, the man shook his head out, before composing himself. “Please excuse me.  Your form, it fascinates me and I seem to have forgotten my manners. I’m Elijah.” </p>
<p>Annie tried to ignore his observation of her form and jumped right into the introductions. “Annie, nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>There was a hint of a smile on his face but it disappeared as quickly as it came. </p>
<p>“Annie, pray tell, what brings you to our humble home?”</p>
<p>If this were bingo, Annie would be the clear victor.</p>
<p>“I was invited by Kol. Your brother, I’m guessing? But I haven’t really seen him around, so I might just leave. Parties aren’t really my thing,” she said with a sigh and Elijah chuckled, his hands in the pockets of his pants. </p>
<p>“I do apologize for my brother’s manners. Being a good host truly isn’t his gift.” He paused, waging his chances of getting a straight answer before he continued to speak. “I’ve noticed that your form is a bit- Unfinished, dare I say? That is your intention, I assume?”</p>
<p>Annie eyed the door behind Elijah and it seemed like he was following her eyeline. She shouldn't feel nervous. She has always known that other supernatural beings were able to see her form, especially those who had more power than others, and an original vampire definitely fell under that category. She wondered if Kol hadn’t seen her aura or if he had just not mentioned it. </p>
<p>“It is,” she replied, looking back at him, somewhat defiantly. “Can’t let anyone know what I am.”</p>
<p>Elijah nodded, pensive. “That sounds reasonable. Would you care for a house tour?”</p>
<p>Annie contemplated the offer and finally shrugged with her shoulders. </p>
<p>“Sure, why not?”</p>
<p>“Please, follow me,” he said, leading her down the hallway that led to a staircase, that was slightly smaller than the one in the main hall. The rest of the mansion seemed to have even more character than what Annie has seen so far. While she understood the want to be able to live luxuriously, she has never seen the point in living in lavish if she couldn’t share it with anyone. That obviously didn’t seem to be a problem the original family had.</p>
<p>“By the lack of your questions I’m assuming that you know about us?” Elijah asked as he walked into what seemed to be a small library. Annie looked around the high shelves, almost overflowing with books before she turned back to him.</p>
<p>“I know enough to get by.”</p>
<p>“Evidently so,” Elijah remarked, still observing her.</p>
<p>“So what? Are you going to try to kill me now?”</p>
<p>Elijah tilted his head in confusion. “Why would I do that?”</p>
<p>A loud crash coming from somewhere in the mansion interrupted Annie before she could reply and both of them cringed. </p>
<p>“I think I should go check out what Kol has managed to do this time. Are you alright finding your way back by yourself?”</p>
<p>Annie nodded, waving him off. “Sure. Don’t you worry about me.”</p>
<p>With a brief nod, Elijah wooshed out of the library and Annie stared at the spot where he had just been standing. She wasn’t sure what to make of him. He was unusually kind, something that she hadn't expected and it threw her a bit off. Pressing her lips together, Annie exited the library, looking for the way back downstairs when she heard something clatter in a nearby room. </p>
<p>Curious as she was, she followed the noise until Annie stood in front of two wooden slide doors, which she carefully slid open, peeking inside. She immediately regretted that decision, as the stench of a werewolf hit her nostrils, but before she could flee, the hybrid had already caught sight of her.</p>
<p>“You know it is incredibly rude to barge in on people in their own home.”</p>
<p>Annie forced herself to stay calm. She didn’t have anything to fear, as long as she stayed calm. It was too dark in the alley last night for him to have seen something, and even if he had managed to catch a glimpse, she was wearing a different face now.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I was just curious. You know how the saying goes,” Annie chuckled and Klaus put down his paint brushes, stepping closer to her.</p>
<p>“Curiosity killed the cat, hm? Is that you trying to tell me that you’re some sort of supernatural cat being? I don’t really know what to make of your aura,” he said, pointing around your form. </p>
<p>“No, that's ridiculous,” Annie laughed nervously, her eyes darting around. Her instincts were screaming at her to get the hell out of here, but that would only make her seem more suspicious.</p>
<p>Klaus pursed his lips as he stopped a couple of feet in front of Annie. “You know, I have bumped into someone that has a similar aura as you do, it was last night.”</p>
<p>Annie breathed shallowly and gave him a confused shrug. “I don’t really know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“I think we could help each other out-“</p>
<p>“There you are!” </p>
<p>Annie never would’ve thought that she would be happy to see Kol, but there she was, beaming at him. </p>
<p>“I have been looking for you everywhere, darling,” Kol said, throwing an arm around your shoulder, before he gave Klaus a side-eye. “I see you have met my brother.”</p>
<p>“Where are your manners, Kol? Introduce me to your friend.”</p>
<p>“Brother, this is Annie, Annie, my brother dearest, Niklaus Mikaelson,” Kol said and Klaus huffed. </p>
<p>“Klaus is fine.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you Klaus,” Annie said with a brief smile and Kol squeezed her shoulders. </p>
<p>“Come on, let’s get you a drink. My party pooper of a brother is no fun, I can promise you that.”</p>
<p>With that, Kol dragged Annie away from the hallway and she sighed in relief. This could’ve gone way worse. </p>
<p>Klaus on the other hand, was left in his study, deeply in thought before he followed his brother outside, taking a stance next to the banister, overlooking his home. He mostly kept his eyes on his brother and his mysterious new friend.</p>
<p>“So, what’s your poison?” Kol asked, displaying the various different drink options laid out behind the bar, because of course they had a bar.</p>
<p>“I am not really a fan of alcohol, so anything without alcohol would be great.”</p>
<p>Kol gave Annie a weird look before pouring some lemonade in a cup, giving it to her. “Not a fan of alcohol? What kind of cave did you crawl out of?”</p>
<p>“You have no idea,” Annie laughed and took a sip from her drink. “So all this must’ve taken you ages to plan, huh?”</p>
<p>“Mhm,” Kol hummed, sipping from what seemed to be a very strong whiskey. “Told you, party of the year.”</p>
<p>“So this wasn’t a party you just made up to make me come here?”</p>
<p>Kol raised an eyebrow at Annie and gave her a cheeky grin. “So I have been caught. I admit, all this has been a ruse to get to know you better.”</p>
<p>“You don’t say,” Annie snorted with a shake of her head. “Seems like a pain to throw a party <em> just </em> to get to know me.”</p>
<p>“Would you have said yes if I had asked you out?”</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll never know now, huh?”</p>
<p>Kol laughed and unceremoniously laced his hand with hers, much to her surprise. “Come on, let’s dance.”</p>
<p>The following protest of the young girl was very loud and was crystal clear in Klaus’ ears, despite the deafening noise of the music.</p>
<p>“Quite an enigma, isn’t she?” </p>
<p>Elijah joined his brother by the banister as they watched Annie get dragged off by Kol. Her aura was flickering around her, not really showing any hint of what she actually was, but at the same time, alerting every supernatural creature of her unique kind.</p>
<p>“Appears so. What do you make of the apparent interest Kol has taken in her?”</p>
<p>“I am not quite sure. But I must admit that I felt a certain pull towards her as well. Have you, Niklaus?”</p>
<p>Klaus didn’t answer, instead he pushed himself off of the banister, making his way to his study.</p>
<p>“I need to do some reading."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hỗn hợp, vietnamese for 'hybrid'.<br/>If you can guess who Annie was eavesdropping from at the party, you get 10 points.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. dreamin' of all the possibilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annie gets closer to Kol, Elijah makes a mysterious acquaintance and Klaus catches a lucky break.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heya guys, I meant to upload on Thursday, but I was watching antm with my friend, so sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mystic Falls seemed to have a pull on Annie that she wasn’t quite able to shake. As fate would have had it, she kept her apartment and had decided to stay until the unforeseeable future. Her instincts told her to stay, despite all the danger that seemed to lurk in Mystic Falls. While Kol was somewhat infuriating company to keep, he was also an incredible gossip and helped her fill in the gaps she had regarding the situation here. She was hoping spending more time with him would trigger her memories and she’d remember where she had seen him before, but for now, no luck. At least the drama of Mystic Falls was somewhat entertaining.</p><p>
  <em> “Wait, so you don’t all live happily together? Then why are so many vampires in the same place?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kol shrugged, reaching out to push a few stray hairs behind Annie’s ear, making her shiver. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The Salvatore brothers are obsessed with this doppelgänger lass, whom Nik has no use for here anymore, but he is still here, Elijah is staying because Nik is staying and Beks is staying because she is in love with the busboy of the grill.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And why are you staying? You don’t really strike me as someone who has to be close to their family 24/7,” Annie pointed out and Kol smirked at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t really know, I guess there’s still a lot of trouble for me to make here.” </em>
</p><p>The downside to her stay in Mystic Falls was that it was impossible for her to get rid of the Mikaelsons. Whether it was Elijah, Rebekah or Kol, one of them always needed you for something. The only Mikaelson who has been conspicuously absent was Klaus, but Annie wasn’t exactly upset about that. </p><p>She always expected him to appear out of thin air while she was taken care of Mystic Falls at night, but apart from the first time, it hasn’t happened again. </p><p>The only Mikaelson she kept bumping into, no matter where she’d go, was the youngest one. Kol had a knack for finding her whenever she was in the mood for company, which wasn’t a common occurrence.</p><p>Annie brushed the orchid that stood on her window sill gently, before pouring some water on its soil. She rarely displayed things that reminded her of her mother, but the one thing she always insisted on was a beautiful orchid, wherever her life would take her. </p><p>A knock on her door took her by surprise. Annie wasn’t expecting any visitors and her neighbors liked to stomp everywhere they went, she would’ve heard them coming up to her door. No, this one was more of a silent walker, so it significantly reduced the amount of people it could be.</p><p>Swingfully, Annie opened the door and she was only 40% surprised to see Kol standing in front of her.</p><p>“I don’t remember telling you where I live,” Annie remarked dryly, leaning against the door. </p><p>Kol smirked with a shrug, leaning both his arms on the doorframe, no doubt leaning in as far into the house as he could. “Aw, you’d be shocked to find out how easy it was to find out where you lived, darling.”</p><p>Annie grinned, opening the door wider. She waited for a few seconds, her grin growing even wider when Kol’s expression changed from smug to annoyed.</p><p>“Why aren’t you coming in?” She asked innocently, before palming her forehead. “Right, right, I forgot vampires can’t enter a house until they’ve officially been invited in.”</p><p>Kol gave her a hard look and she let him simmer in his annoyance for a while before she gave in. </p><p>“Well, then. Come on in, Mr. Mikaelson.”</p><p>Kol took a slow step over the threshold, before he quickly grabbed Annie, pressing her against the nearest wall. She inhaled sharply and looked into his eyes, furrowing her brows. </p><p>“You know I don’t like playing games where I am not in control,” Kol said lowly, caging her in with his arms. </p><p>“Then why are you always looking for me?”</p><p>With a glare, Annie pushed him off of her, moving over to her couch to take a seat. The vampire chuckled and followed her swiftly, sitting down at the other end of the couch. </p><p>“Guess I just like that you give as good as you get,” he finally replied, throwing his arms on the headrest, while keeping his eyes on her. “It’s refreshing to talk to someone who isn’t afraid of me.”</p><p>“Huh.” She regarded him cooly, before stretching out her feet. “Are you ever going to ask me about my aura?”</p><p>It was biting at her, that Kol still hadn’t mentioned anything about her aura. She was wondering if he could see it, or if he was any different than his older brothers.</p><p>Kol regarded her, before his face contorted into realization. “My my, I haven’t even noticed it before… I just thought that your beauty was glowing.”</p><p>“So you’re not here because your brother sent you to spy on me?” </p><p>“My brothers can’t tell me what to do. I am here on my volition, trust me,” he winked at her and she rolled her eyes, not quite knowing whether she should trust any word that came out of his mouth. Though everything he has told her has been proven truthful. So far. </p><p>“What does this aura exactly mean then?” He wanted to know, his hands reaching out to grasp the flimsy, reddish colored form around her, though he only grasped air.</p><p>“Means I am not a vampire.”</p><p>“You know, darling,” Kol sighed. “If you didn’t want to tell me, why did you mention it?”</p><p>That was a <em> good </em> question.</p><p>Annie puffed out a breath, wrinkling her nose. “You are absolutely right. Tell me more about the insufferable doppelgänger?”</p><p>Kol’s look told her that he’d circle back to the topic, but he’d give into her wishes for now.</p><p>“Well, she’s certainly gotten more interesting ever since she became a vampire, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“Why? Because she can actually put up a fight against you now?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I liked tossing her around like a rag doll, to be fair.”</p><p>“Wow, you are a terrible person,” Annie snorted but Kol didn’t seem too bothered by that.</p><p>“You haven’t met her. She’s on this self-righteous trip and always goes on and on about ‘protecting the innocents’” Kol huffed, quoting the air, “but when mother dearest planned to viciously kill me and my siblings, she didn’t bat an eye.”</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>Kol nodded, amused.</p><p>“Your mother tried to kill you? That’s terrible,” Annie paused. “I know a thing or two about toxic parents.”</p><p>“Talking about our parents now, hm? This certainly sounds like we’re on a date,” Kol smirked and Annie groaned, shoving him. </p><p>“Can’t you even try to be serious?”</p><p>“I am deadly serious, darling. I would never joke about us,” Kol promised and she only whacked a pillow at him. </p><p>“Climbing in bed with an Original must be the dumbest idea one would have.”</p><p>“Now hold on a minute,” Kol laughed, holding up his hand. “I was talking about a date and you’re skipping directly to bedding me? I have to admit, I do like your style.”</p><p>“Pff.” Annie’s cheeks were red and she crossed her arms over her chest. “I would never.”</p><p>Kol huffed out a laugh, leaning in. “And why is that? Scared that I will ruin you for every man that’ll follow?”</p><p>“Who said I was interested in men?”</p><p>That was the first time Annie saw Kol speechless, floundering for an appropriate answer. </p><p>“Oh, uhm-“</p><p>“Relax,” Annie laughed, shaking her head. “I am interested in men. Too. But seriously, it’s the 21st century. I know you’re old and all, but please.”</p><p>Kol regained his composure quickly and put on a cheeky grin. </p><p>“So what is it, that is stopping you? I don’t fear you, do I?”</p><p>“Please, I have nothing to fear from you.”</p><p>“Everyone has fears.”</p><p>“Oh, I do have fears. I just don’t fear you.”</p><p>Hearing that agitated Kol for some reason and he grit his teeth, as the veins around his eyes turned black, his eyes changing from a warm brown to a blackish grey. He bared his fangs at Annie and she narrowed her eyes at him. Kol has always had a bad temper and without further ado, he grabbed Annie by the neck, before they both tumbled to the ground, his arm pressed against her throat.</p><p>Annie hissed, before she snapped her own fangs at him, her eyes glowing blue, rolling over so that she was on top, straddling his waist. Kol retracted his fangs and his eyes returned to their normal color. </p><p>“Nice fangs.”</p><p>“Smart way of making me expose myself,” Annie grumbled, her teeth back to normal and with a blink, the blue glow was gone.</p><p>“Are you some sort of enhanced werewolf?”</p><p>“Gross, no,” Annie said, slapping her knees before she attempted to get up, though Kol’s grip on her  held her down, and he winked up at her.</p><p>“Don’t leave so soon, darling. I quite enjoy this position you got us in.”</p><p>Annie scoffed. </p><p>“It’s okay, you can pretend that you’re not attracted to me.”</p><p>“I never said I am not attracted to you,” she pointed out and Kol smirked, raising an eyebrow at him. “But I am not dumb enough to act on it.” Annie pushed his hands away and got up, all the while Kol followed her movements with his eyes.</p><p>“Are you really going to make me work for it, then?”</p><p>“There’s nothing to work for, Kol.”</p><p>Kol pursed his lips and Annie thought that was the last of it before he reached out quickly, snatching her leg, making her tumble back to the floor. </p><p>“You have got to be kidding me!” </p><p>Annie flipped her hair back and glowered at him, pushing herself off of the floor with her hands. “Are you trying to make me angry?”</p><p>“I don’t know, is it working?” Kol’s eyes were glinting in mischief and she narrowed her eyes at him. She couldn’t quite figure him out. He could be compulsive, angry and dominant, but then he also was mischievous and fun. The thing was, Annie could see herself in him and she wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing.</p><hr/><p>“Niklaus, don’t you think this obsession with the girl is starting to become unhealthy?”</p><p>Elijah stood in the middle of the library, where Klaus was sat in the middle, surrounded by books, scrolls and manuscripts. The original hybrid had moved to the library after the research in his study came up fruitless, though the literature from the library didn’t seem to have any answers to his questions either. Needless to say that Klaus was growing restless by the second. </p><p>“We have accumulated over a thousand years of literature in the course of our lives, how is it possible, that there are no mentions of creatures with auras like hers? That is impossible,” Klaus growled, tossing a scroll against the wall as it had taught nothing of value.</p><p>His older brother closed his eyes as the scroll slid to the floor with a thud and sighed. “You do realize you just threw a first edition Beowulf scroll against the wall, yes?”</p><p>Klaus merely replied with another growl and Elijah restlessly fingered his cufflinks. While his brother’s behavior was starting to become erratic, Elijah understood the need his brother had. The mystery nagged on him as well.</p><p>“Have you thought about a more simple solution than scouring every book in our home?”</p><p>“Please,” Klaus groaned irritably. “Enlighten your brilliant plan to me, I am all ears, brother.”</p><p>“We could just ask her,” Elijah replied calmly, ignoring the obvious sarcastic tone in his brother’s voice.</p><p>Klaus barked out a laugh and shook his head in disbelief. Was his brother really this bloody ignorant? </p><p>“In what world would someone give up their advantage willingly? And to the Original vampires, nonetheless?”</p><p>“Why are you stuck in the belief that she wants to harm us? She has shown no sign of hatred or wanting to enact any violence. Kol even invited her to a party at our home which she attended and she was perfectly pleasant.”</p><p>“Oh please,” Klaus scoffed, throwing his hands up. “Our brother has not not been able to keep his hands to himself ever since he reached manhood, why would we trust his judgement? And!” Klaus added. “You did not see how she was behaving when she stumbled upon my study. She was terrified.”</p><p>“And since when do you dislike being feared?</p><p>“I’d just like to know why she’s fearing me. But all this is a waste,” Klaus growled, pushing the books aside angrily. </p><p>“Have you ever considered her heritage?” Rebekah asked in a bored voice, walking into the library, the heels of her boots clicking against the marbled floor.  </p><p>“What about it?” Klaus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t sure if he was able to handle another annoying sibling. Rebekah merely blinked at him unimpressed.</p><p>“Wouldn’t it make more sense to study books and research of East Asian people if you’re looking for a creature that doesn’t seem to be written down in any literature that we own?”</p><p>Klaus sat there for a minute, stumped. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t thought of that. </p><p>“Sister, have I told you how much I love you?” Klaus asked, walking over to her to press a smacking kiss on her forehead before leaving the library, the front door slamming shut closely. Elijah gave Rebekah a long look, but she only shrugged.</p><p>“What?”</p><hr/><p>It was funny how light can change things. During the day, Mystic Falls seemed like your ordinary rural town with its 6 thousand citizens where nothing bad ever happens. But as soon as the darkness falls, every shadow around the block could easily be a supernatural predator. Or your usual drunk misogynistic asshole, she wasn’t picky. </p><p>Annie had picked a slightly less shabby revenue for that night, hushing through the shadows as she watched the night life of Mystic Falls. Nothing seemed amiss and a tiny part of her wished that she didn’t have to kill anyone tonight, when her ears picked up the voice of a <em> very </em> drunk sounding woman.</p><p>“You look like you could just carry me home with your big strong arms,” she giggled and Annie followed her voice, peering around the corner of an backalley. </p><p>The woman was talking to a tall built man, dressed in nice slacks. Annie couldn’t really tell what was going on, but that woman was definitely too drunk to pick anyone up. Annie was already gripping the hilt of her sword when she heard the man speak. </p><p>“You’re drunk, go home. Don’t let anyone stop you, don’t talk to anyone. Go.”</p><p>The woman seemed to sober up for a bit, before she straightened her back, walking towards the main street, barely acknowledging Annie as she brushed past her. Annie was still a bit confused until the man appeared in front of her, looking at her curiously. </p><p>“Do I know you? You look familiar.” </p><p>“Uh…” Annie stammered, looking at Elijah with wide eyes. She knew that there was no way he’d recognize her with the face she had put on, but the sudden appearance of the original vampire rattled her. She hadn’t expected him. </p><p>“No, I don’t think so,” she said quickly, laughing nervously. “I guess I just have one of those faces.”</p><p>Elijah smiled at her, his eyes crinkling. Oh boy. </p><p>“I am sure your face is very unique.”</p><p>“Thanks… You know, that was a really nice thing of you to do for that woman… Comp- Uh, telling her to go home like that. I know a lot of people who would’ve taken advantage of that situation and the woman,” Annie said, biting her lip as she stumbled over her words.</p><p>“I’ve been raised to treat women with respect,” he answered politely. “Do you care for a drink with me?” </p><p>Oh sweet Jesus. </p><p>“No, thanks.”</p><p>Elijah raised an eyebrow at the blunt rejection and Annie started backpaddelling nervously. </p><p>“I mean. I don’t drink, but I feel flattered at your invitation. Actually I got to go,” Annie said, rubbing the back of her neck. “Um, thanks. And… Good night I guess.” She shot Elijah a brief smile before she turned on her heel, trying not to bolt as soon as she turned her back at him. Because that wouldn’t be suspicious at all. She walked for at least five blocks before she turned into an alley and shifted, running the rest of the way home.</p><p>Meanwhile, Elijah was still standing in the alley, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He had listened to her heartbeat as she basically fled, she sounded afraid, for some reason. With two short taps, the phone was ringing. </p><p>“Niklaus. There are two of them here.”</p><hr/><p><strong>A/N:</strong> check out <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3NEDBwY2RBnmIbazyQwW2b?si=eab3c156e1854c26">the playlist</a> I made for this fic!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a comment/kudo/bookmark if you liked it, it would mean the world to me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. new normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Klaus is making progress in his research, Annie has dinner with Kol and Rebekah, and Pete has a very bad night</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys! In this chapter I am starting to delve a bit deeper into the Vietnamese folklore, if any of you have questions about it, please ask! Their myths and stories are fascinating.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annie wasn’t stupid.</p>
<p>She was still trying to get her business done at night, but ever since she has run into Elijah <em> and </em> Klaus with just a few days between, she tried to be a little more careful with her outings. Though avoiding the Mikaelson’s completely seemed to be impossible, since Rebekah and Kol apparently had made it their life’s mission to integrate themselves into her life, whether she wanted it or not. </p>
<p>That day, Rebekah all but dragged her to their mansion, forcing her to hang out with their family.</p>
<p>“I don’t get why we can’t hang out at the mall or something,” Annie grumbled as she shut the door of Rebekah’s car. She glowered at the mansion like it had personally offended her and Rebekah sighed, shaking her blonde hair out. </p>
<p>“Matt has been acting weird lately and I didn’t want to risk running into him,” she said, walking inside, while making sure Annie was actually following her. “Besides, if you want to go shopping, have at my closet. It certainly needs to be sorted out.” </p>
<p>“Gee, I can’t wait to sully myself in your old clothes.”</p>
<p>“Ah, am I dreaming or is it really you Annie?” Kol crooned dramatically as she entered the mansion, watching the vampire descend from the stairs. “Oh how I missed your beautiful sarcasm.”</p>
<p>“Is he always this cheesy?” Annie asked with an amused sigh and Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her brother. </p>
<p>“I think you mean charming,” Kol corrected, taking Annie’s hand and pressing a kiss on the back swiftly. </p>
<p>“No, I think she means cheesy.”</p>
<p>Rebekah walked to the cart that held the probably very expensive alcohol, pouring herself a drink. “Drink, Annie?” </p>
<p>Before she could decline, Kol already did, taking the glass out of his sister’s hand. “Annie doesn’t drink,” he announced, glancing at Annie while taking a sip. “How about some orange juice?”</p>
<p>Annie stuck her tongue out at him and brushed past him, ‘accidentally’ knocking into his shoulder as she went into the sitting room. </p>
<p>“A woman after my own heart,” Kol grinned, placing his hand on his heart. Rebekah watched them interact with an eye roll. </p>
<p>“She doesn’t seem like she likes you very much,” Rebekah pointed out and he merely smirked at her. </p>
<p>“Oh trust me, sister, she likes me <em> very </em> much.”</p>
<p>Rebekah dismissed Kol and followed Annie into the sitting room where she was looking at all the books and scriptures Klaus had laid out on the table, said brother sitting on one end.</p>
<p>“You seem very dedicated to finding out what I am,” Annie miffed, narrowing her eyes slightly.</p>
<p>“What can I say, I’m not a big fan of mysteries, especially when they’re of a rare kind,” Klaus muttered, his nose in a book but still highly aware of the creature in his sitting room. “Though you can spare me all this reading if you’d just tell me what you are.”</p>
<p>“And deter from all this knowledge? I couldn’t possibly.”</p>
<p>Kol had taken a seat on the loveseat, while Rebekah sat on the couch, but both were watching the interaction between Annie and their older brother. It was obvious that they were both highly entertained by the banter.</p>
<p>Annie walked around the table before she picked up a book. She narrowed her eyes at the cover, before she snorted.</p>
<p>“Why would you think a guy called Robert Smith would write an authentic book about Asian Folklore?”</p>
<p>“Are you offering your insights?”  </p>
<p>“I’ve never told anyone what I am, and I don’t feel particularly inclined to do so now. And if I would tell anyone, I wouldn’t start with the original hybrid,” Annie sighed dramatically, flipping open the book. “But seriously, you won’t achieve any knowledge with this book, it’s very shallow information.”</p>
<p>“It’s serving its purpose of giving me basic knowledge,” Klaus answered, finally lowering the book he had pretended to read. “There was this really interesting story about a Vietnamese Dragon King? Lac Long Quan?”</p>
<p>“It’s Lạc Long Quân,” Annie corrected him. ”The legend of the dragon and his wife. The story of the creation of Vietnam. If you’re asking me, all that’s a bullshit story, a beautiful woman never would fall in love with a dragon and then let him take half of her children to the mountains,” Annie chuckled as she looked at the ancient drawing. Her eyes briefly caught on to the small picture depicting a man slaying a nine-tailed fox and she sucked in a harsh breath, before she remembered her surroundings. The Mikaelsons were all looking at her, and she just prayed her aura just didn’t expose her.</p>
<p>“You seem awfully familiar with the story,” Klaus observed and Annie laughed, draping herself on the couch next to Rebekah. It was easier to deal with Klaus with his siblings around. She could focus on the vampire side instead of hyper focusing on the wolf side of Klaus.</p>
<p>“It’s part of my culture.”</p>
<p>“Or you were there,” Klaus countered. </p>
<p>Annie snorted out a laugh, before covering her mouth. Kol smirked at her.</p>
<p>“Wait, are you suggesting Annie’s a dragon?” Rebekah asked, her mouth spreading in a grin. She knew that her brother was desperate to find out what she was, but that was a ridiculous thought. </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Kol hummed. “She seems pretty fiery to me.” He ducked a pillow thrown at him by Annie with a laugh. </p>
<p>“Don’t be absurd,” Klaus huffed. “I was insinuating something else.”</p>
<p>He let his statement sink in, as everyone tried to find out what he was actually insinuating before Kol finally broke the silence with a smirk.</p>
<p>“I think Klaus is trying to ask how old you are, love,” he said and Annie gasped with a shake of her head.</p>
<p>“Now that is an awfully rude question to ask a woman.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Rebekah chimed in. “It is not very polite to ask a woman her age.”</p>
<p>“Now, Annie isn’t just a woman, is she?” Klaus said with a grin, leaning back in his chair. “She’s a creature. Important question is, what type of creature.”</p>
<p>Annie eyed him, leaning forward with a dangerous glint in her eyes. She knew his questions were valid, would a mysterious supernatural creature settle down in her town where she resided with her family, she’d want to know about them as well, she couldn’t help but feel threatened anyway. “Happy hunting I guess.”</p>
<p>Klaus huffed out a breath and turned back to his books, sorting through his books.</p>
<p>“Well, that turned awkward fast,” Rebekah sighed, breaking the silence. “Do you want to go grab a bite?” She asked Annie, slapping her on the leg lightly. </p>
<p>“Depends. Are you talking about a food bite or a human bite?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that the same?” Rebekah smirked, before patting her friend’s shoulder consolingly. “I am talking about food bite. There’s this new restaurant just outside of Mystic Falls that I wanted to try.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Annie sighed. “As long as I’m not interrogated about what I am.” She decidedly looked at Klaus as she said it, but the hybrid ignored her, his attention back on his countless books.</p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p>“Sounds nice, I’ll drive,” Kol decided, vamping upstairs to grab a jacket. </p>
<p>“We didn’t say you could come!” Rebekah yelled after her brother, though he appeared by her side a split second later, now wearing a dark jacket. </p>
<p>“Didn’t ask for permission now sister, did I?”</p>
<p>Annie tugged Rebekah’s arm. “Just let him come, I’ve come to learn that it’s no use arguing with Kol. He just does what he wants.”</p>
<p>“See, Annie understands me,” Kol chuckled and offered her his arm, the three of them leaving the mansion shortly, leaving a fuming Klaus behind.</p>
<p>A short while later, the three found themselves at the restaurant and Annie felt just the tiniest bit underdressed. But while Rebekah was always dressed like she was attending an important event, Kol was just wearing jeans and a casual jacket as well. Speaking of Kol… As dinner had processed, they had ordered more and more drinks and the more inebriated Kol got, the less subtle his flirty comments were. Though to be fair, they weren’t quite subtle when he was sober, either. </p>
<p>“I am still quite hungry, do you think they have some dessert here?” Kol asked, his eyes fixated on Annie.</p>
<p>“I’m sure they do,” Rebekah said, picking up the menu. “I saw a really- oh you’re talking about Annie.”</p>
<p>Annie smirked at Kol, sipping on her water. “I am not quite sure you could handle me.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, you guys are literally the worst thing that has ever happened to me. And I was stabbed in the back. Literally.”</p>
<p>Kol smirked, his foot kicking Annie’s gently, while she draped an arm around Rebekah to console her. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you ditch these two and come with Pete, pretty girl?” </p>
<p>The arrival of Pete, apparently, who had been eyeing Annie the whole night, was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped all over them. Honestly, Annie had hoped that he wouldn’t approach them, she’d just wanted a break for one night, was that too much to ask for?</p>
<p>“I’m good, thanks.”</p>
<p>Pete barked out a short laugh, unbuttoning his probably expensive suit, leaning against the table with a leering grin, his attention wholly on Annie. This guy really thought he was all that, hm?</p>
<p>“I promise you I can give you a better time than him,” he said, pointing at Kol unceremoniously.</p>
<p>“I’d like to see you bloody try.”</p>
<p>“Oh, a British accent,” Pete laughed again. “Not much of a competition now, is there? I heard you Asians are into some pretty kinky stuff, now I-”</p>
<p>“Listen here, mate, I don’t know who you think you are, but I can assure you it’s not a good idea to start a fight with me,” Kol warned him and Pete briefly looked at him, with raised eyebrows. </p>
<p>“Or me,” Rebekah added. He looked at her, his interest piqued. </p>
<p>“Now that I can work with. I don’t usually share but I am willing to share you with Blondie-“</p>
<p>“Careful, that’s my baby sister you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t even want her in the first place, honestly I am good with this fine piece of-“</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s enough,” Annie cut him off, standing up.</p>
<p>“What’re you doing Annie?” Rebekah asked in confusion and Kol couldn’t quite grasp the situation either.</p>
<p>“Annie, what the bloody hell?”</p>
<p>“I can deal with this myself, Kol.”</p>
<p>“I know you can, but  doesn’t mean I have to sit here and watch you talk to this wanker when we could resolve this situation much quicker!”</p>
<p>“Just let me talk to… Pete, I’ll be right back. Come on, Pete.”</p>
<p>Pete smirked at the two siblings who stared at Annie as she disappeared into the back of the restaurant. She pushed the door to the back alley open, crossing her arms when Pete followed her out, the door shutting behind him. </p>
<p>“Back alley, huh? I knew you were kinky.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, just stop,” Annie groaned, holding a hand up. “Listen I don’t appreciate you talking to my friends like that and ruining my night, which I was actually enjoying. So because I am in a good mood today, I’m willing to let you go if you just slinker back into whatever hole you crawled out of, okay?”</p>
<p>Annie turned to leave, hoping she’d dealt with him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how this usually works in your country, but here in America it isn’t considered nice to lead a guy on,” Pete hissed grabbing her tightly. </p>
<p>Ugh, really? </p>
<p>“I really wish you hadn’t done that, Peter” She sighed, shaking her hand out, her claws growing out and her eyes flashing blue.</p>
<p>“What the-?!”</p>
<p>Swiftly, Annie swiped her claws across his throat, barely ducking out of the blood spray as Peter choked to death, holding onto his throat like it was going to stop the bleeding. He keeled over, the blood puddle growing on the dirty ground and Annie wrinkled her nose, while Pete took his last breath. </p>
<p>“Asshole,” she muttered. She couldn’t help herself and gave him one last kick, before she dusted herself off and walked out of the alley. Annie entered the restaurant through the main entrance, watching as Kol and Rebekah seemed to have trained their eyes on the back exit. Unceremoniously, she sat herself back to their table, picking up her drink. </p>
<p>“What’d I miss?”</p>
<p>The two siblings whirled around, barely having heard her come back to their table.</p>
<p>“Where the bloody hell did you come from?”</p>
<p>“... What did you do with our friend Pete?” Kol asked slowly, eyeing her with furrowed brows.</p>
<p>“Let’s just say he won’t be bothering anyone anymore.”</p>
<p>Rebekah snorted out a laughter and Kol smirked, tapping his neck. “You have a bit of Pete here, I assume.”</p>
<p>Annie touched her neck with her hand, and it came away bloody. “Oh thanks,” she said, wiping the blood on a napkin while Rebekah only shook her head, taking a big gulp of her drink. </p>
<p>“You know, you two were kinda made for each other.”</p>
<p>“I can drink to that,” Kol said and the three clinked their glasses together, before taking a gulp. Annie put down her glass, touching the rim with her fingertips, smiling. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe I’m saying this but thanks for making me go out. I had a really good time with you guys.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you say that earlier! We should have toasted to that!” Rebekah whined and Kol gave her a lingering gaze across the table.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” He said in a low voice. “We should have.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The tension between Kol and Annie, AND Klaus and Annie is rising, we'll see how things unfold soon.</p>
<p>you've probably noticed that the chapters are much shorter compared to the first one, but I'd like to keep the chapters around 2k words long for future parts! Hoped you liked it, and if you did, leave a commen/bookmark/kudo!<br/>lots of love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>